Recent years have seen a great proliferation of mobile terminals known as smartphones. Not only do smartphones have a telephone function, but they also have functions which have conventionally been performed by personal computers and the like, such as image shooting with a camera and image viewing. Thus, it is now a trend for people to use smartphones to perform all that has conventionally been performed using personal computers and the like.
Conventionally, to shoot and view digital images, a user has used a digital camera for shooting digital images and then used a personal computer for viewing the digital images on the computer display. Smartphones having both a large display and a high performance camera, however, allow both the image shooting and image viewing to be performed with a single smartphone. Such usage of the smartphones does not require the operation of transferring the digital images from a camera to a personal computer. This convenience and easy use are being favored by the users and have led many people to shoot and view digital images using smartphones.
Furthermore, with a gesture input, content stored in a mobile terminal can be displayed on a TV screen as disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1.